Introduction
by ToniTheTerror
Summary: A Autobot youngling and Decepticon youngling meet without knowing who they are, and decide that they will team up and work together! // For 100 themes list.


**"Introduction."  
**_Transformers Fan Fiction by ToniTheTerror / dark--romance._

_

* * *

_**Title: **Introduction.  
**Beta: **None.  
**Warnings: **None really. Just over cuteness?  
**AN: **Third TF fanfiction and counting! C: I'm proud of me, hurr. I wrote this for the 100 Themes List that can be found on my deviantART. So I wanted to write younglings and I wanted to write what I predict Lockdown would be like before he was trained to hate the world in his own pirate-y way. I know he looses his arm in a fight with an Autobot, but I thought it was cuter him being disabled. So maybe it doesn't make sense. Sue me. I hope you enjoy! Reviews aren't necessary, but greatly appreciated, and I would love you lots. –Toni.

**DISCLAIMER; I do not, no matter how frequently I wish it to be so, own Transformers and I do not make any money from writing this story.**

**

* * *

**

"Stick 'em up!"

Lockdown, a tiny and lonely Decepticon youngling, jumped a little as another appeared at his side. Quivering optics rose to see the stranger above him, cast in black and gold with soft blue optics narrowing in his best threatening glare. He was holding his servos out in front of himself like a gun and aiming the hands clasped together straight for Lockdown's head.

"Stick what up?" Lockdown asked timidly, blinking his scarlet optics in curious amazement at how ferocious the other was. With the servo-made gun still so close to his head, he didn't want to move incase he was blasted to bits. The blue gazed intruder to his silence was intimidating indeed.

"Uh.." the one standing paused, his gun faultering a little as he thought. Usually the police would say this, and the bad guys would automatically respond by putting up their...

"Hands!" the wheeled 'bot cried. "Hands! In the air where I can see 'em!"

The little Decepticon nodded quickly and raised both his arms straight up in the air. The other looked at the hand on the left, then glanced to the right one. He saw not a hand, but a glinting silver hook, tiny and blunted.

"What is that?!" he asked, blinking at the hook as though it were a viper about to attack and suddenly loosing the strange accent he had mimicked from seeing old cop shows on some database.

"It's.. my hook," Lockdown replied, looking at the hook sadly.

The other youngling frowned a little and dropped his 'gun'. He sat down messily beside the other and tilted his head in confusion.

"Why don't you have two hands like me?" he asked.

"I.." Lockdown started, but then paused to drop his arms. He placed his hand over the hook, almost as if he were hiding it from view; ashamed of his disability.

"When I was constructed, the servos malfunctioned and I was fitted with a hook.."

The other blinked his strange coloured optics and stretched out a hand to touch the hook. Lockdown tensed a little, then uncovered his hook and held it up.

"It's quite blunted, isn't it?" the stranger asked.

"It has to be. When I get older then I'm allowed to be fitted with a sharpened one." Lockdown answered, nodding and flexing his hook a little sluggishly. The intruder made soft noises as he studied the hook, then let Lockdown drop his right arm and sat back.

A curious silence spiraled, in which Lockdown covered his hook up once more and looked away from the black and gold youngling who was inspecting his own hands closely.

"Is it hard to maneuver with a hook?" the stranger asked finally. Lockdown suddenly smiled and shook his head vigorously. He stood and stretched out his little arms either side of him.

"No, it's really quite an advantage on simple servos!" he said proudly, flexing his left hand out, and twirling his right hook. "It's strong as anything you can imagine, and when it's sharpened it will be able to cut through piles of scrap in matters of seconds!" he boasted, swiping the crafted metal jutting from his right arm down quickly as though he were slicing cars in half already.

The intruder looked on, amazed by this performance from one who had previously been so very timid.

"All shall fear me! I shall have armour plated with stronger spikes, and much sharper! I will be amazing, and the people shall scream my name in fear!" he said, slamming his little fist powerfully into the air and twisting to kick an invisible enemy.

The other youngling, grinning all over his face, applauded loudly and stood to join his new acquaintance.

"Me also! I insist that I shall be beside you, and we shall fight huge battles together. The Criminals will shake in their boots as we speed through the streets to clean up crime!" the little one performed a stunning sequence of karate moves in quick succession following these words. He round-house kicked an 'enemy' to his right, then disposed of one straight ahead by means of a perfect Hiki-te lunge. Lockdown watched in awe as the others body twisted and curved in the air, and applauded just as the other had to him when he was complete.

"We will be amazing!" Lockdown cried loudly and the other cheered in agreement. "We will be legend! Lockdown and-.." the little 'con paused, looking to the other in a slightly apologetic way. "What is your name?"

"Prowl," the gold and black youngling replied, smiling widely. "Officer Prowl," and he saluted.

"Then, Master Lockdown and Officer Prowl! The best team in the galaxy! Out to defeat the Autobots!"

Prowl stepped back a little and lowered his arms from cheering.

"Defeating the Autobots? But we are supposed to be defeating the Decepticons.." he said, shaking his head with a certain and slightly confused expression on his facial plates.

"But, why would I want to defeat myself?" Lockdown asked, puzzled. "I will be a Decepticon as soon as I am old enough."

Prowl staggered and dropped to the floor after loosing his footing. He hit the floor and looked upto Lockdown, and his glinting scarlet optics. He scurried backward, sliding his aft across the floor hastily.

"You will be a Decepticon?!" he questioned. His hands were shaking with fear. He had heard one too many stories about how terrible the Decepticons were, and what they could do to an Autobot without even so much as thinking about it. "But why are you a Decepticon?"

"I.. I was born to being a Decepticon. I was constructed by them.." Lockdown said, looking utterly bewildered with how his new friend was acting. "Why are you so concerned?"

"Concerned?!" Prowl shrieked in response, scrambling to his feet. "I will be an Autobot! We will be battling against one another!"

Lockdown paused, and then shook his head vigorously.

"No, no we won't! We are going to be legend, Prowl.." he said softly. He wasn't about to let his first friend drop him so very easily after a mere few minutes of being together.

"Don't you understand? We don't have a chance! We are meant to hate each other!" Prowl implored to the other youngling who didn't seem able to understand. "Look at our optics! Yours are red and mine are blue! You are huge and you are out of proportion and I will be trained in fine arts! We differ too much! I'll get in so much trouble for even speaking to you!"

Lockdown whimpered a little and rubbed his optics with his hand.

"I don't think we are that different. There is no rule saying we can not be friends." he said slowly. Prowl was about to respond when the little Decepticon spoke again.

"If our races are enemies, then let them be so, but I see no reason why behind the fighting we cannot still be friends. I have never had a friend before, and I do not wish to lose my first friend through no fault of my own.. I still want you to be beside me, and I still want us to fight huge battles together. And I want the criminals to shake in their boots as we speed through crime to clean up the streets!"

As Lockdown continued into his reasoning, he got more and more upset, and Prowl felt guilty.

"It's speed through the streets to clean up crime.." Prowl mumbled softly as he moved forward toward the little Decepticon. "But I still want that too.." He waited till his black and white head had raised and then moved forward to awkwardly hug him quickly. Once away, Prowl sighed once more and stuck out a hand.

Lockdown looked at the hand, puzzled, and only when Prowl wiggled his servos, did Lockdown realise he had to take the hand. He did so, clasping his only hand around Prowls, and the pair shook hands.

"I promise that no matter what I am instructed to do, or say, or be.. I will never forget that you are my friend and I will never mean to hurt you." Prowl said, fixing his strip of blue optics on his friend. Lockdown nodded in agreement silently and was about to say something when a loud voice interrupted them.

Prowl's head turned backward, sensitive noise receptors at the ready as he strained through the air around them to identify the voice. He did quickly, and looked back to Lockdown, breaking the connection of their hands.

"It's Prime!" Prowl panicked, pushing Lockdown away. "Go back to your guardians! Run! Don't speak of me! I won't forget you!" he said, squeezing the hook he had caught hold of quickly as he pushed the large youngling away. "I promise!"

"I won't forget you either, Officer Prowl!" Lockdown said as he ran backward quickly as Prowl had instructed him. "I will see you again!"

**END.**


End file.
